The present disclosure relates generally to information processing, and more specifically, to pattern matching based character string retrieval.
An information processing device may extract character strings from a database that stores character strings, and then exclude some of the extracted character strings. For example, an information processing device may extract some character strings such as, for example, “development cost,” “cost,” and “development” from a database of character strings in which text is organized in records. Thereafter, the device may delete “development cost”, which overlaps “development”, and “cost”, and creates a new database including character strings “development” and “cost.” However, a lot of required character strings may be incorrectly excluded since the information processing device excludes character strings composed of some of a plurality of extracted character strings, in other words, combined words composed of a plurality of character strings, and therefore character strings which should be extracted are not extracted, which may lead to retrieval only being allowed under retrieval conditions with low accuracy of extracting character strings.